Neurologic, neuro-ophthalmologic, and neuropsychologic complications constitute a primary source of morbidity and disability following cardiac surgery. Neurologic complications occur more frequently after valvular surgery and in elderly individuals. This program project seeks to determine the influence of physiologic and pharmacologic factors on the combined prevalence of new postoperative neurologic, neuro-ophthalmologic, and neuropsychologic deficits.